


Identity

by malchanceux



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Alternate Ending, Episode 9, Gen, M/M, Year's End
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-18
Updated: 2013-05-18
Packaged: 2017-12-12 04:28:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/807229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malchanceux/pseuds/malchanceux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Coda for episode 9: Year's End.</p><p>Alternate ending for Malcolm and Oliver's fight, with Malcolm realizing who the Hood is. Can be seen as Gen, or pre-slash.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Identity

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly don't understand why there isn't a butt load of Malcolm/Oliver fics. They're both hot actors, both awesome characters, and Jack Barrowman already has a bunch of ship crazy fans. .-. So I guess I'll start us off with maybe-pre-slash? 
> 
> Keeping my fingers crossed that this ship picks up some steam.

The punch catches him off guard; has him falling back reeling and limp if not for just a few seconds. In the amount of time it takes him to heft himself back onto his feet, the _Hood_ is across the room and throwing himself out a window. Not the most graceful of moves, but with two arrow heads lodged into his back, broken ribs and a sprained wrist, Malcolm gives the Hood credit where credit is due.

Malcolm follows loosely behind. With the injuries and the drop, he doesn’t suspect the Hood will be going anywhere fast. He sticks to the shadows just in case however; the Hood is the strongest prey he’s faced in years.

As Malcolm aims an arrow at the Hood’s head from his perch at the window, he sees the green clad vigilante struggle with something, a phone,and stops himself from outright killing the man. He had first thought the Hood worked solo, but now it would seem otherwise.

“Digg,” the Hood wheezes. “Digg, I need… need help. I messed up.”

And Malcolm— Malcolm recognizes that voice. He _knows_ that voice. The Hood's scrambler must have been damaged sometime during the fight and—

Malcom lowers his bow and stares for a moment. He’s not… _shocked._ No. It makes too much sense to be shocking. But he is once again caught off guard, this time by a blow of realization.

This makes things… different. Tangled. Clouded. Messy. To kill or not to kill? Oliver Queen is the best friend of his son, is the _son_ of one of his most valuable associates, and something… something more. Something Malcolm had been interested in for while, and denying himself for just as long.

 _He could be useful_ , he thinks. _If he could be swayed._

It’s a long shot considering Malcolm had Oliver’s father killed; was the reason he was stranded on an island for five years. But Malcolm finds himself standing vigil over the unconscious hero anyway, waiting for “ _Digg”_ to retrieve him and makes sure the cops don’t get too close. Malcolm isn’t sure how this will end, but he would do everything in his power to have Oliver out of his way and by his side.


End file.
